Murphy Girls
by ladie21
Summary: When a tragic accident causes Fallon Murphy to move to LA she soon finds her life turned upside down. Has she found the home she's been looking for?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Murphy girls: Irish Girls Are Crazy  
Author: Ladie  
Contact: NC-17  
Pairing: Dom/Letty Vince? Leon? Jesse? Mia/Brian  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from TFATF, and no money is being made from this story. I have no rights to the pictures included with the story, and no money is being made with those either. I do however own all of the Murphy's so no thieving.  
Feedback: Pretty Please  
Archive: Certainly, just let me know  
Summary: When a family tragedy brings Fallon Murphy to Los Angeles, her life is turned upside down in a way she had never imagined. Has she found the new home she's been searching for or will the fun wear off.

Characters: 

Kelsey Fallon Murphy

5'9

Thin, and muscular

Hazel eyes that change with her mood

Shoulder length black hair

Caramel colored skin

21

Curvy frame

Keely Ryann Murphy  
20  
5'5  
Blonde hair   
Green eyes

Prologue

Tossing a handful of dirt into the matching coffins that were lowering I chocked back a scream. Life as I knew it was being buried in those pine boxes along with my parents. I wanted to sob, curse, and scream till I was hoarse, bit instead I stepped back to be held by Brady and Reagan as they too said their final goodbyes. I was the youngest sibling at 21, and I had to be stronger than I had ever been before now. Brady and Reagan lived in Ireland like most of our family, and that meant I was going to be truly on my own in a couple of weeks. It had only been three days since I received that call about our parents but it seemed like a lifetime.

A case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time the police captain had said. As if they had been in a car accident instead of shot down in cold blood during a robbery. Stepping back to stand with my Aunt, and Uncle I held on to my sanity by a thread as the dirt began to cover the coffins completely and the service ended.  
Starring at my parents wedding picture I marveled at their differences once more. My Father had been barley 5'7 with red hair, freckles, green eyes, and an accent that was unmistakably Irish. He had been born in Ireland, and lives their half his life. My mother was extremely tall for a woman at 5'10 with sherry brown eyes, shoulder length jet-black hair and cocoa skin. What the hell a red haired Irish man, and an African American orphan had in common was a mystery to me, but they had loved each other with a passion rare to most. Tracing their faces I smiled sadly, how was I going to get along now without them?

"How are you holding up lennan?" My cousin Keely asked, just the sound of words being spoken in Gaelic a comfort.

"Barley," I answered honestly glad to have her here again.

Keely Ryann Murphy was more than a cousin; she was my best friend, more like a sister than anything else. Reagan was almost eight years older than me, and though we were close there was a bond we lacked because of the age difference. Keely and I had grown up together, literally right next door to one another until three years ago when Uncle Shamus, and Aunt Erin had made the move back to Ireland. I was relieved when Keely opted to stay in California even if she did head four hours away to L.A.

" I can stay as long as you need."

" I need you to do me a favor, I thought about it, and I want to move down there, there's nothing for me anymore, and there's just too many memories," I said bluntly as I looked down at the quilt that covered us.

" Plus I miss you."


	2. Chapter 2: LA or Bust

Title: Murphy girls: Irish Girls Are Crazy  
Author: Ladie  
Contact: NC-17  
Pairing: Dom/Letty Vince? Leon? Jesse? Mia/Brian  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from TFATF, and no money is being made from this story. I have no rights to the pictures included with the story, and no money is being made with those either. I do however own all of the Murphy's so no thieving.  
Feedback: Pretty Please  
Archive: Certainly, just let me know  
Summary: When a family tragedy brings Fallon Murphy to Los Angeles, her life is turned upside down in a way she had never imagined. Has she found the new home she's been searching for or will the fun wear off.  
A/n: Leannan means sweetheart in Gaelic

Chapter 1: Los Angeles or Bust

It was overcast and dreary as I started the four-hour trip to La, which was quite fitted, to my mood. I wanted a new start, but leaving everything behind I had ever known growing up was heart breaking. When the silence became too much I popped in a cd letting my mind be taken elsewhere as I aimlessly drove. As I entered the L.A. city limits and the sun shone through the clouds for the first time that day I smiled, things were looking up all ready. With the money I had made selling our house I purchased a two story beige stucco home that had five bedrooms two full baths, three half baths, a killer swimming pool, and a hot tub.

My Father had been an industrial architect, and had designed our house himself, making it easily worth 3 or four mill. I had taken a hit, selling it for 2.5 just to get away. Pulling the cream colored Navigator that had once been my parents on to Church Street I pulled out my phone to let Keely know I was finally in town. It had been an emotional roller coaster for the past couple of weeks, as I tied loose ends, settled business matter, and visited with family. One minute I was fine, laughing, smiling, just being normal, and then I'd remember and the tears and anger would come. Pulling in to the driveway I took a deep breath and turned off the ignition as Keely answered. 

"Looks like we got company," Vince said drinking his Corona as he eyed the girl that got out of the cream-colored navigator parked next door.

"Let me see,' Mia said praying for another girl to help balance out all the testosterone in the house.

"Anyone moving in to that house has to be loaded," Dom said shaking his head thoughtfully , all of that space for just one person.

"I don't know about loaded, but she is sure as hell stacked," Vince said making Letty roll her eyes as Dom quickly craned his neck to peer ut the window above the kitchen sink.

"She's got that look you like dawg," Vince said causing Leon to look up from his brunch.

"What look is that?" He asked, his voice still rough from just waking up. 

"That exotic with a nice ass look," Vince said laughing when Leon shoved the last spoonful of cereal in to his mouth, and ran to the window.

"Dayum! She's fine as hell," Leon said smiling at the prospect of starting something with someone who wasn't a race whore.

"Be nice to have some new faces around this place," Leon said smug plucking a toothpick from a box.

"What he means it'd be nice to have some new legs wrapped around him," Letty said making the others laugh.

He only smiled unable to defend him self, he had been a straight up whore for the past few years.  
"Come on Letty we need to bake something, and go to be neighborly," Mia said laughing as Letty flashed Dom a panicked look as she was drug towards the cabinets.

"Now that is more my speed," Vince said smiling a feral grin, when a busty and petite blonde showed up a few moments later in a black Spider GT with the name Murphy in old English across the front wind shield.

"Oh Shit, I think we got some Irish girls on our hands," Vince said smirking at the grin that spread across Leon's face.

"Irish girls are wild as hell!" Leon said more intrigued by the beauty next door.

"Yea, but they're also crazy as hell too," Dom said chuckling at the thought of Vince meeting someone with a temper just as bad if not worse than his own.

"You did good Fal," Keely said as we waited for the moving truck to arrive.

"Yea, we can throw some phat parties here," I said grinning at the gleam that shone in her eyes.

We Murphy's liked to party, and I had just turned twenty-one a couple of months ago. I refused to stop living because this had happened. That was how people became bitter, and angry. Forcing them selves to be a way they weren't.

"Trucks here," I said cringing, it was going to be a long day.

Several hours later

Collapsing on the couch surrounded by boxes I laid my head on Keely's lap.

"Are they really gone?" I asked finally thinking about the one thing I had worked so hard all day not to think about.

" Yea," she said stroking my hair as I met the glittering jewels that were the windows to her soul.

"Was that the door bell?" I asked sitting up as our heart to heart moment was interrupted.

" I think so," She said grinning evily as we both ran for the door curious as to who would be coming to pay me a visit so soon.

"Did you tell Cameron to stop by?" I asked coming to an abrupt stop at the door.

"No, I know how much you hate him," She said rolling her eyes at my grin. 

"You could do so much better."

"Yea, yea," She said waving me off as I opened the door.

"Hullo," I said uncertain if the two women standing in front of me had the right address.

They were both tan, with small build, and jet-black hair. I could tell the one on the left was more aggressive with her almost black eyes, and cocky smile.

"Hi, I'm Mia, and this is Letty, we live next door," she said holding her Apple pie out like a peace offering.

"Oh, Thank you," I said springing in to action as I invited them in.

"Don't' mind the mess, I'm still moving in, this is my cousin Keely, and I'm Fallon, Fallon Murphy," I said handing the pie off to Keely as I shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you two, I've been dying to have some new girls around," Mia said as Letty nodded her head in agreement. Making it clear she had been drug over here.

"Just you two live over there?" Keely asked.

"No, our family of sorts," She said smiling as Letty snorted.

"Don't worry you'll meet the boys soon enough as nosey as they are." Letty replied making me smile. She was sassy, and I liked that. 

Upfront people tended o make loyal friends.

After talking for a little while longer the girls left, followed by Keely a short while later. Deciding I was exhausted from the move I ordered pizza, and hit the bed early.  
"So?" Vince asked looking up as everyone watched the girls return curious about what they had learned.

"The girl that actually lives there is Fallon Murphy, She's 21."

"And?" Vince said flippantly gesturing for her to speed up her explanations.

"The blonde is her cousin Keely Murphy, also twenty-one,"

"But taken, "Letty said sticking out her tongue in jest.

"Seen her at the races a couple of times, Leon said thoughtfully as he tried to remember who she had some with.

"I think she runs with Cameron, and his crew."

"Oh yea, and Le? She had a wicked accent," Letty added as they laughed at the look of pure bliss that crossed his face.


	3. Chapter 3 : Irish Girls Really Are Crazy

Title: Murphy girls: Irish Girls Are Crazy

Author: Ladie

Contact: NC-17

Pairing: Dom/Letty Vince? Leon? Jesse? Mia/Brian

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from TFATF, and no money is being made from this story. I have no rights to the pictures included with the story, and no money is being made with those either. I do however own all of the Murphy's so no thieving.

Feedback: Pretty Please

Archive: Certainly, just let me know

Summary: When a family tragedy brings Fallon Murphy to Los Angeles, her life is turned upside down in a way she had never imagined. Has she found the new home she's been searching for or will the fun wear off.

A/n: I'm Irish, so no offense to anyone else that shares my heritage, I just happen to think we're a crazy lot. :Smiles:

Cuimir- handsome

Chapter 3: Irish Girls really are crazy

Fallon

What the fuck! I hissed stumbling to my feet as the doorbell continued to ring.

Who in their right mind would be over here at 2:30 in the morning? Grabbing the aluminum bat I had dubbed my mick stick I headed to the door. I was shocked at the sight of Keely with a duffle bag, and all anger faded … until I realized the left side if her face was swollen, and her lip was busted.

"That Son of A bitch," I roared pulling her inside.

"He's never hit me before," She sobbed holding the bruised and swelling left side of her face. Hearing the whine of a high performance engine I felt my blood boil. The bastard had the nerve to follow her here.

"Go put some ice that," I said gently nudging her further in to the house.

"But- what are you going to do?"

" Just go," I said stepping out and walking down to meet him in the driveway.

"Get the fuck off my property,"I whispered calmly before he could even step out of his piece of shit old school eclipse.

"Where is she?" He screamed ignoring my statement completely.

"She's no longer your concern, now get your sorry ass off my property!" I yelled enraged when he shoved past me to head to the front door.

"Oh I forgot you like to hit shit!" I yelled from my new position behind his car.

"Well guess what I do too!"

Lifting the bat in to the air I smiled at the satisfying crunch it made on the back window. Sending his car alarm in to an uproar.

"You crazy bitch!" He yelled running back towards me as I quickly moved around the car taking out the tail lights, and moving on to the windows.

Leon

Stumbling form bed the minute I realized a car alarm was going off I threw on a pair of boxers and ran for the door stopping short when I found the rest of the team gathered on the front porch.

"What's going on?" I said relaxing as I realized when I realized our cars were fine.

"This bitch is crazy, that's what," Letty said pointing next door where Fallon appeared to be decimating some poor wanna be racers car.

"Oh Shit."

"She must have just stumbled out of bed and went psycho," Dom observed pointing out the fact that she was barley dressed in a pair of too short shorts, and a tiny tank sleep set that were green with a golden crown, and said kiss me I'm Irish.

" I told you Irish girls were crazy," Dom said nodding pointedly as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure there's an explanation," Mia said holding on to Brian who nodded in agreement as we all looked on in awe.

"Like the fact that her cousin now looks like she got hit by a bus," Letty said pointing out the pale-faced blonde who was peeking out the large bay window.

"Fuck this I'm going over there," I said not bothering to look back to see if the others were following me. We backed each other up no matter what.

Breaking in to a sprint I reached the driveway just as Cameron lunged for her.

" That's' not a good ideal," I said quietly placing myself in front of her smaller frame as I pushed him back.

"She fucked up my car!" He said backing down immediately as the other boys came to stand beside me.

"Now it matched my cousins face you spineless bastard, and you're car wasn't much to talk about anyway!" she bristled making me weak at the knees.

With that accent like that she could talk to me anyway she wanted. Hell with a body, and a face like that she could _do _anything she wanted to me. The accent was just an added bonus, like the prize in your favorite cereal.

"Fucking bitch!" He said attempting to spit on her.

As her anger flared she attempted to step around me, and lunge forward. Pulling her close to my body to prevent her from moving in further I whispered in her ear.

"Let it go little one," I said knowing this girl and me were going to have a lot of history together one day.

"Get in your car, and don't come around her anymore," Dom said instantly instilling fear in Cameron who knew just who we were, and how we rolled.

"Next I'll be aiming for your kneecaps, understand/" She asked sounding like the Irish mafia.

Nodding the guy quickly got in what was left of his car, and drove off in a cloud of smoke.

"Asshole!" She spat once more kicking the side mirror out of the driveway and into the street.

"Damn, calm down Lucky Charms," Vince said instantly lighting the mood as we all laughed.

The sight of her smile made my breath catch in my chest, but I some how got the feeling that she would make me do that often.

"Um, dawg," Dom said bringing the fact that I still had her in an embrace to my attention.

:_ Real Smooth_: I thought stepping away from her.

"Thanks…?"

"Leon.. Leon Kennard."

"Kennard? An Irish boy eh?" She asked smiling in a way that told me she was feeling me too.

"Well thank you Leon, thanks to all of you," She said shaking hands with the guys as they were introduced.

" I never did like that boy," She said nonchalantly holding eye contact with me.

God I am feeling this girl I realized instantly recognizing this as more than a physical attraction. For the first time in two years I was interested in an actual relationship with this girl.

"Yea thanks to slugger here," She said hugging Fallon from the side.

"Guys as much as I'd love to stay and chat it is 3:00 in the morning," Jesse said grumpy from howling his sleep interrupted.

"He's right," I said nodding thought I wished I didn't have to leave.

"Thanks again guys, I really appreciate what you did," She said smiling once more as they all told her it was no problem.

"I'll be seeing you cuimir," She whispered low enough for just me to hear. Nodding slightly to indicate that I had heard her, I wracked my brain. What did that word mean again? Damn! I was going to have to call my grandmother, but it would all be worth it cause she liked me.

"Damn did we make a love connection or what bro?" Brian asked making me shake my head in wonder.

"No shit! I thought I saw sparks flying for a second," Jesse said glad to join on the teasing.

"Look at his smug ass, he's not even denying it!" Letty said gesturing to Mia who smiled.

" I think its sweet Leon," She said ignoring the heckling of the others.

Fallon

"You want to stop in here?" I asked knowing the last thing shed want to be was alone.

Nodding as I tossed her something to sleep in I crawled into the same bed we'd shared a million secrets.

"Keely?"

"Yea?"

"I'm in deep shit."

Laughing she turned to face me as I covered my face with my hands.

" I heard you're little endearment, hooch!" she said making me laugh.

"That was so not like me at all."

"Damn, he's all ready got you doing things you wouldn't normally do ," She said laughing even harder when my middle finger popped up.

"He's just what you need right now Fallen."

"Yea, and that's what I'm scared out of my mind, with those eyes, and that voice, he screams player."

"After tonight I don't think anyone is gong to be trying to play you."

" I wonder which car is his."

" Wait till yours gets here," She said smiling cause my vehicle was any racers wet dream.

I'd driven the Navigator here to be practical, but my baby was being shipped.

"So you're ready to win some money?" I asked glad to have the tiny team Murphy back together.

"If you want to make any kind of money you have to go through those neighbors of yours."

"Business with pleasure it is then," I said laughing at her shocked expression.

"This is going to be interesting to watch," I heard her mumble as she rolled over to go to sleep.

"Mom is this how you felt when you met Da?" I wondered remembering what she'd called an instant attraction, saying I'd known when it happened to me.

" Oh mom I wish you were here."


	4. Chapter 4 : Making the First Move

Title: Murphy girls: Irish Girls Are Crazy

Author: Ladie

Contact: NC-17

Pairing: Dom/Letty Vince? Leon? Jesse? Mia/Brian

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from TFATF, and no money is being made from this story. I have no rights to the pictures included with the story, and no money is being made with those either. I do however own all of the Murphy's so no thieving.

Feedback: Pretty Please

Archive: Certainly, just let me know

Summary: When a family tragedy brings Fallon Murphy to Los Angeles, her life is turned upside down in a way she had never imagined. Has she found the new home she's been searching for or will the fun wear off.

A/n: I'm Irish, so no offense to anyone else that shares my heritage, I just happen to think we're a crazy lot. :Smiles:

Cuimir- handsome

Chapter 4: Making the first move

Leon

Throwing on an old pair of basketball shirts and a jersey I rolled my eyes at the team watching a movie as I headed outside.

It was my turn to wash the cars this weekend, and I was not looking forward to the experience. The detailing on the outside was fine; it was just what I found on the inside of some of those nasty moutherfuckers that made me sick. There were things I really did not need to know about these people. Like the fact that Dom and Letty apparently had sex in her car according to all the empty condom wrappers I found in the backseat. I knew enough about their love life as it was. You couldn't live in that house and now know every time they had sex, unless you were deaf. Starting with Mia's Acura I grimaced. It was going to be down hill from here.

I couldn't help but silently curse Vince as I threw away an old bag of takeout, but I shuddered at the granny panties under the seat. It was going to be a long as afternoon.

"Fall, you have to come see this," Kelly called making me jump at the chance to stop unpacking.

"What?" I asked a second before my throat went dry.

Trying not to drool I licked my lips at the sight of Leon shirtless, and soaked. He was a magnificent sight with the sun gleaming of his tan skin as he sprayed off the yellow Skyline. That car had to be his, cause he looked like he was in heaven about now.

"That boy is too damn sexy for his own good," I whispered flushed from the warm feeling that was spreading over my body like honey.

" Need a cool drink?" Keely teased amused.

"Yea, I think I'll have some water actually," I said shocking us both as I headed out the door.

_What the hell am I doing?_ I screamed mentally hoping I wasn't about to be rejected or embarrassed.

"Nice car," I said smiling when he looked up and instantly smiled.

"Yea, this is my baby," He said in that gruff voice a girl could easily get used to.

"Skylines are definitely in the top three cars of all time," I said smiling at his surprised expression.

" What do you know about cars?" he asked curious.

"You'd be surprised." I said knowing I had peaked his curiosity. Guys always liked the mysterious types.

" You race?"

" I haven't for a while, but I used to, I got my car being shipped here as we speak."

" What kind of car do you drive?"

" Oh you'll see, it's a surprise," I said not trying to give anything away. I wanted to see his jaw drop when my baby rolled off the truck.

"Is it that good, or that bad?" He asked making me smile as he stepped closer.

" Oh believe me its that good, I'll go as far as to say it would put this beautiful Skyline of yours to shame," I grinned surprised to hear myself sounding so cocky.

"You're confident … I like that," he said making me grin.

" Good to know," I said smiling as he grinned.

Leon

"Well there's some races going down tonight if you want to come and get a feel for the scene." I said knowing what I really wanted her to get a feel for was me. I also wanted to lay clam, cause the dogs around her acted like they were in head when it came to a new racer girl.

" I'd love to, but I don't know if Keely's up to it yet."

"Well if you guys decide to go, just head over here around ten, and you can catch a ride with us."

"Thanks, Leon," She said making me say a quick prayer that Keely would be game to go tonight"

"Well I'm gonna get back to Keel, I just wanted to come and say hi," She said giving a slight wave as she headed back across the street.

Watching the sway of her hips in the short khaki shorts that were topped off with a baby blue tube top I whistled softly, I wasn't even dating her yet, and she was all ready killing me.

" Hey Don Juan you finished yet?" Dom asked leaning against the porch railing.

"Yea," I said dropping the hose and grabbing my wet jersey as I headed up the stairs.

" I invited Fallon, and Keely to the race tonight," I said relieved when Dom just nodded instead of giving me the you don't know her for shit speech, that had become his mantra since everything went down

"Well I guess you better start prepping pretty boys," Dom said laughing as I flicked him off even though I was headed to trim up my goatee, and pick out an outfit. I had to look good for my lady.

Fallon

"What happened?" Kelly said making me laugh as she pounced on me the second I got in to the house.

"He invited us to the races tonight," I said from my current position on the floor.

"Now get your skinny ass up, and come help me pick out an outfit."

"But my face."

" Don't' worry Keel, most of the swelling is gone, I can fix it with some cover up," I said grabbing her hand as I dragged her to help me dig through the boxes of unpacked clothes.

I wanted to see her happy again.

"Keely, I am lost," I said looking at the clothes that now littered the floor.

"Here," She said grabbing a plain Irish Princess t-shirt.

"Hold still," She said attacking me with the scissors to create that one of a kind style we loved. Tying the back of the t-shirt she made matching slashes in the sides, and cut the hem to stop just above my belly button. Showing of the emerald shamrock belly button ring that sat there.

"Then we'll pair it with… This," She said holding up a pair of dirty denim so low they could have been illegal.

:_ Thank god for the Brazilian wax_: I thought wondering what Leon would think of it.

Wait what the hell was I wondering what Leon would think of my landing strip! I was really in for a ride with this one.

"What are you thinking about?" Keely asked as she slipped into a pair of leather pants and a black racer back tank.

" If Leon likes the shaved look," I answered honestly.

"Oh my god! You're gonna loose your v-card to Leon Kennard!"

"Shut up!" I said blushing at the sexual sway my thoughts had been taking lately. I had never had time for romance before, and now it was hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"Just be careful Fall, you're vulnerable right now, and I'd have to kill sexy Mr. Leon next door."

Leon

"Do you think she's going to come?" I asked trying not to fidget as I sat on the couch watching Vince, and Jesse play a round of Grand Theft Auto.

" I dunno bro, her cousin was pretty beat up last night." Vince muttered.

"Yea, but that's what make up is for right?" I asked hopeful.

"Damn, I aint see n you like this over a girl in a long time," Jesse said shaking his head.

" I know man, believe me."


	5. Chapter 5: Making the First Move

Title: Murphy girls: Irish Girls Are Crazy

Author: Ladie

Contact: NC-17

Pairing: Dom/Letty Vince? Leon? Jesse? Mia/Brian

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from TFATF, and no money is being made from this story. I have no rights to the pictures included with the story, and no money is being made with those either. I do however own all of the Murphy's so no thieving.

Feedback: Pretty Please

Archive: Certainly, just let me know

Summary: When a family tragedy brings Fallon Murphy to Los Angeles, her life is turned upside down in a way she had never imagined. Has she found the new home she's been searching for or will the fun wear off.

A/n: I'm Irish, so no offense to anyone else that shares my heritage, I just happen to think we're a crazy lot. : Smiles:

Song " Okay" courtesy of Nivea

Scar-Liv – You're heritage is way wicked! That's awesome that you guys can relate to the characters in this story. I love telling people I'm Irish, lol especially since I'm also African American it s a great conversational piece. I've also been told I act the part, lol. Thanks for the complement about screen writing too, I'm actually working on an original story I'd like to get published and turned into a book.

Trina lol you're funny as hell, definitely someone I'd party with! My best friend is Irish too, and I swear to you we met at a party one night when she was drunk, and were like best friends from then on, lol. The crazy Irish I guess :Shrugs: Hope you like the way the story's heading, keep on reading and reviewing.

Deviant Me Love is definitely in the air where Leon and Fallon are concerned, but keeps your eyes on ole Vince, and Keely. Two stubborn people make for an explosive combination.

Jet- all right a fellow Irish Gal! I'm going to try and get the sp errors down to zilch, but after I read the story over a couple of times I tend to skim over them cause I've been looking at the same piece of writing for so long. Glad you like the dynamics between the cousins too, there's nothing quite like family is there?

And now on to the story

Chapter 5: Okay

Leon

"Glad you could make it," I said smiling as the Fallon made her way over to the couch after introducing her cousin to the everyone.

"Me too, you look good."

"Well you look hot, I'm not going to be able to leave you by yourself," I said only half kidding.

The shirt she wore begged to be ripped off, and the pants told me she waxed. Licking my lips I thought about how sweet that silky smooth Irish Chocolate would taste in my mouth. This girl had me straight day dreaming about her fine ass like a twelve year old who just discovered playboy. If things kept up like this, I was going to have to retire my jersey, cause I was anything but smooth with her.

Deciding that Keely should stick with Vince in case Cameron wanted to act a fool, Fallon opted to ride with me.

Keely

After a few minutes of playing the whose riding with who game I found myself being helped in to a Blue Nissan Maxima. They'd placed me with Vince for the simple fact that he was scary. Cameron wouldn't be crazy enough to try anything with me now that Vince was planning to be glued to my side for the rest of the night. I didn't' know much about Vince personally, except he grew up with Toretto, had a temper like you wouldn't believe, and was sexy as hell. I guess I should have been terrified of him after everything that happened last night, but I'd been around long enough to know Vince was always one of three ways with woman. He was a slut, a bro, or an aloof kind, but never violent or cruel.

Hating the silence that had fallen I struck up a conversation.

" I saw you race last month, you looked good out there."

" Thanks, I don't get to race that often with everyone wanting to challenge Dom, but when I do get the chance… It's heaven."

Nodding my head in agreement I watched as his face completely altered. His eyes sparkled at the thought of racing, and his lips curled in to an endearing half smile.

"You race?"

"Used too, but now its just practice on the track, once Fallon starts back up we'll get in to it for real again."

" Yea, I can see Lucky Charms racing, she's got that hard edge."

"What's she driving?"

" Oh you'll see in a couple of days," I said dancing around the subject because I knew she wanted it to be a surprise.

" I get the feeling we're about to be in for some fierce competition."

"You will, cause my cousin is damn good," I said grinning cheekily as I thought of how she'd devastated racer after racer who underestimated her.

"What about you?"

"I'm average now, but I'll be pretty well off after Fallon tinkers with my cars, and make some adjustments we've been talking about."

"Cause its not just the racers skills, it's the car."

"Looks like I'm going to tell Jesse he's got some competition," he said winking.

Fighting the blush that crept up to my checks I looked out the window. I knew Vince's reputation, and I'd be damned if I was going to be another notch on his belt. Touching my face gently I was quickly reminded of the damage a man could inflict.

Fallon

"Any preferences?" Leon asked handing me his CD case before pulling on to the street.

: Tons: I thought smiling as I innocently shrugged, trying to ignore all the erotic images that were playing in my head. Flipping the pages I couldn't help but be impressed. He had everything, Old Tupac, Ashanti, Out Kast.

"Boy you know you got good taste."

" Yea, I like a little bit of everything," He replied making it a point to look me directly in the eyes.

: Mama likes: I thought giving him a small nod of acknowledgement.

"You ready girl?" He asked coming to a halt in the parking lot of some abandoned buildings, crammed full of cars.

"Yea," I said knowing that he was asking about more than just the races. If this wasn't an instant attraction, the only other word suitable would be instant insanity.

Pleased with my answer he surprised me by coming over to my side of the car, and helping me out.

" Be careful Kennard, a girl could get used to this."

" I'm planning on it," he said shocking me into silence as he wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me over to where the team stood, sending territorial glares left and right.

"You talk a good game Kennard, we'll see if you can back it up." I said loving the banter we had.

The others looked at Leon's approach almost shocked. Rarely did their wingman leave his car. He preferred to be an observer.

"Nice of you to join us," Letty said smiling as Leon nodded.

"Thought I'd get some fresh air for once," He said pulling my snugly against his muscular chest.

"So this, is it huh?" I asked almost overwhelmed by the flashy cars, and blaring music.

"Whose worth checking out Jesse?" I asked getting straight to the point.

Listening intently as he gave me the run down I smiled. These suckers were begging to have their money taken, and I was just the ballsy bitch to do it.

Jogging with Leon to his car I couldn't help the adrenaline that flowed through my veins. I loved a good race, and judging from the line up tonight I was going to get to see just that.

"Sorry you're stuck on the sidelines," Leon said pulling his beanie low as he turned on the scanners.

"I'm exactly where I want to be trust me," I said smiling as I leaned closer to see what he had hooked up.

"Nice, we used something similar up North," said nodding as he gave them an update.

"It's a shame that you don't race this beauty, but at the same time it's only fair considering this could beat just about any of those cars out there hands down."

" I like looking out for my crew, I can't relax unless I'm sure they're ok you know?"

" I get the feeling that attitude has gotten you into a lot of trouble."

"Girl you have no ideal," He said making me laugh.

He was so sexy! I studied him closely when he became engrossed in the races, while keeping an eye on the scanner.

"We got a homicide in Crenshaw we're good to role," He said his gravely voice sending a chill up my spine.

Dom won by a good foot, and I couldn't wait to get to the party, and get Leon in a dark corner.

Leon

My heart actually speed up a little as we pulled into the house. Now there was nothing but space-time and opportunity.

Coming around the side of the car I took her hand as I helped her out, and lead her to the house through the back.

"What's your pleasure?" I asked trying to get our drinks going before the liquor was quickly polished off.

" Bacardi, and coke," She said already dancing around to the music we could hear coming from the living room.

Leaning back against the counter once she had her drink in hand I smiled as Keely came and joined in.

_**Just got up in this party, tipsy off this Bacardi, bout to take this flight, so high, say bye, bye. **_

She sang lifting up her drink as they swayed their hips back and forth.

_**We up in here all night now, my girl like hey that's my song, cuz I'm feeling fine, so fine, so fine.**_

Keely sang back stepping behind her as they danced close together. The girl was sexy without even trying.

Laughing as Letty, and Mia came in grabbed drinks, and joined in the grinding face I smiled at the rest of the team who looked on jaws dropped. Letty never took to girls, but there she was practically rubbing chests with a laughing Fallon. Mia and Keely were both flaunting their bodies as well, and I could only laugh at the drool practically dripping down V and Brian's mouths.

_**  
All the girls that feel me say okay...in the club u hear me say okay feeling good, feeling great I look good don't hate. **_

_**If the fellas feeling good say oh yeah and if your liking what u do say oh yeah...feeling good...feeling great u look good boy too don't hate. **_

_**All my girls get your hair fixed and your nails done put your hands up and say okay (okay) okay (okay)okay (okay) okay (okay) ...u got the drink, get another one make him pay for it...put it anywhere and say okay (okay) okay**_

As the girls moved to their significant others, I swallowed hard as Keely and Fallon made their way over to me. Pulling me away from the counter by my tank top Fallon pressed her body against mine and Keely wrapped around my waist as she matched Fallon move from move. I barley noticed when Kelly patted me on my back moving out front were the others were cause Fallon had moved my hands to rest out her nicely rounded ass.

"Your hands all on my booty two stepping in my Gucci," She mouthed grinding against my crotch. Inhaling sharply as she slid to the floor and came back up I began to counter thrust her movements.

" U like the way I shake it, you wanna see me naked, it could be your night your night … your niiight," She teased singing along as she felt me harden.

Grabbing her just below her ass I reversed our positions, setting her on the counter as I leaned closer. We both met halfway for our first kiss, but the minute my lips touched hers I was gone. Stepping up between her legs I slid my tongue in to her warm and inviting mouth. Moaning I grabbed her hair and sighed at the feel of the fingers I felt dig into my back. She tasted even better than I thought she would. I shivered as she ran her French manicured nails down my back. It was like she knew what I liked instinctively.

"Whoa," She said her accent once again making me melt.

"Yea," I agreed nodding me agreement as I rested my forehead against hers.

" I dunno what this is, but I dunno want it to stop," She said in a lilting tone that made me crazy.

"Goodbye single life" I thought leaning in for another round of kissing.


	6. Chapter 6: letting the cat out of the ba...

Title: Murphy girls: Irish Girls Are Crazy

Author: Ladie

Contact: NC-17

Pairing: Dom/Letty Vince? Leon? Jesse? Mia/Brian

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from TFATF, and no money is being made from this story. I have no rights to the pictures included with the story, and no money is being made with those either. I do however own all of the Murphy's so no thieving.

Feedback: Pretty Please

Archive: Certainly, just let me know

Summary: When a family tragedy brings Fallon Murphy to Los Angeles, her life is turned upside down in a way she had never imagined. Has she found the new home she's been searching for or will the fun wear off.

A/n: I'm Irish, so no offense to anyone else that shares my heritage, I just happen to think we're a crazy lot. : Smiles:

Chapter 6: Letting the Cat out of the Bag

Keely

Satisfied that Fall was in good hands I headed to the living room were the party was now out of control. Spotting Mia, and Letty on the floor I made my way over, and joined in.

"Think they're hooking up?" Mia yelled above the music.

"At the least," Letty said rolling her eyes as I voiced my agreement.

The electricity between those two was bananas. I had never seen my cousin like that with any guy. For as long as I could remember she'd been a free spirit, dating a few hotties now and then, but dodging commitment at all costs.

"They're straight out of a movie with that shit!" Letty said shaking her head in disbelief as the two walked out of the kitchen holding hands, clothes slightly askew.

Nodding my head once more in agreement I let the music take over. It had been a hard week to put it lightly, and now I just wanted to forget about everything for a while. Feeling a warm body press against mine I looked up smiling as I recognized Vince. Oh I'd dance with him, but if he thought he was getting these cookies he was wrong. Cause in the words of Ciara, they stayed in the jar. Grinning mischievously I backed him into a corner and went to work. Fall was the Murphy born with soul because of her Mother, but I swear some of it wore of on me. Knowing I was treading in waters best left alone I mentally shrugged. I was an Irish Catholic girl I couldn't help but get in to trouble. Why else would we get the chance to start over with a clean slate if it wasn't expected?

"Damn girl!" Vince said making me laugh as he tried to keep up.

Resting my head on his chest for a second I grinned harder, Vince and me were going to have lots of fun together if nothing else.

Fallon

A few more drinks later I was basking in the warmth of Leon's arm around my waist when the guilt began to start. Here I was having a blast with my parent's barley a month in the ground. I felt the blood drain from my face as my stomach began to knot. Sensing my change in mood Leon ended his current conversation and led my out to the porch.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked making me feel even worse.

He was going to think I was a complete psycho. Going from flirtatious and fun loving to upset and depressed. Shaking my head no I took a deep breath.

"Leon I'm really sorry, but I need to go home," I whispered with lips that trembled slightly from the effort not to cry.

"Did I do something…did something happen?" He asked making me want to slap myself in the head for being a total spaze. I was taking a great night, and completely ruining it.

"No, Leon I had a great time tonight," I said placing my hand against his chest as I tried to let him see the sincerity in my eyes.

I knew I could end this by telling him about my parents, but it was a conversation I didn't want to have right now. I couldn't stand to see the sympathy in another face, or have him treating me differently. Right now he was one of the few things that could bring me genuine happiness. Reassuring him that he had done nothing wrong I places small peck on the lips before making my way next door with a small parting wave.

Leon

"Tell Keel I left," she said before fading in to the darkness that separated the two homes.

Completely confused I made my way back in the house to deliver the message. Things had been going great up until fifteen minutes ago, and I could think of nothing that might have angered her.

"Where's Fall?" Keely asked looking around as I approached her alone.

"Home." I said still lost.

"Why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," I said shrugging.

"One minute she was fine, smiling, and leaning against me, and then… " I said shrugging as I gestured in to the empty space.

" Oh no, I need to head over there."

"Why?" I asked tired of being left out of the loop. If there was something wrong, I needed to know so I could help make things better.

"She just lost both of her parents last month in a gas station robbery."

"Oh God," I said feeling like I'd been punched in the stomach.

Of all the things I had expected her to say, this one had never crossed my mind. What did you say to comfort someone after something like that? I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain and devastation that caused; and pretending like I did would only piss her off.

"Is that why she moved here?"

"Yea, I'm her only family left in the states, and she needed a fresh start."

"She feels guilty when she forgets cause she's having fun," I whispered as the pieces all fell in to place.

"You stay here, and have fun, I'm sure things haven't been easy for you either," I said gently nudging her back to the dance floor.

"But what about Fall?"

" I got this," I said heading to my car for a quick trip to the store.

Fallon

Propped up on pillows I sat in bed surrounded by tissues. The last large family gathering was playing on the television screen. It was Da's fifty-fifth birthday and Reagan, Brady, my Uncle, and Aunt had all flown in from in from Ireland. Laughing as my mom shoved cake in to Da's face I marveled at the lifespan of their love. They had meet when my mom was twenty, my da twenty-three, but they loved each other just the same up until their deaths. Watching the screen fade to black slowly as the tape reached its end I sighed heavily. You always knew you parents were going to die before you, but never had I imagined it would be so early, or violent. Hearing the doorbell I smiled, Kee had to be really drunk to not be able to get in.

"What did- Leon?" I said surprised but pleased at the site of him at my front door. My eyes widened as I realize he held a bouquet of daisies, a half-gallon of Neapolitan, and what appeared to be a card.

Letting my instincts take over I pulled him into a hug breathing in his unique sent as I found myself comforted by his presence.

"Fallen, not that I don't love this, but this ice cream is really cold," He said making me laugh. He was everything I needed right now.

"I'm sorry, come on in," I said leading him around empty boxes and in to the kitchen.

"Kee told you," I said knowing he wasn't here looking like a one-man slumber party for the hell of it.

"Yea, I'm sorry I really don't know what to say, except whatever you need I'm there regardless the time, and the place," he said warming me because I knew he was sincere.

"Thank you, I just need, normalcy, and for you to not take it personal when I get a little flaky, this is … harder than anything else I've ever had to deal with," I said pausing in my search for the ice cream scoop.

"It means a lot to me that you came over here to check on me," I said smiling when he actually blushed.

"You don't have to thank me ma , I'm where I need to be."

"Are those your parents?" He said as his eyes were drawn to the huge wedding picture I had hanging on the wall behind the couch in the living room.

"His hair is so red!"

"So was mine for the first couple of years," I said smiling as I failed to add that I still used rinses and dyes now to disguise my true color.

"I bet you look hot with red hair."

"Well as soon as this dye grow out you can see for yourself," I said laughing as his mouth flopped open.

"They look really happy together, like Dom's parents were."

"They were, I loved that about them, after all that time together they were still madly in love."

" I see were you get your looks," He said, the millionth person to point out that I was practically her carbon copy in the face.

" I definitely got the best of them both."

"Yes you did, cause your accent is slamming," He said making it my turn to blush.

I had always been almost embarrassed by the powerful accent that had been the source of many boughts of teasing.

"Kelsey?" He questioned spotting the painting of my first name that Brady had given me for my sixteenth birthday. The things he could do with acrylic paints were amazing.

"That's my first name, Kelsey Fallon Murphy, Brady always called me that cause when I was born he couldn't say his F's. So I was Kelsey to him."

" I like Kelsey," he said smiling as his eyes caressed me.

" There's so much I don't know about you, and I want to learn everything."

"That could take a lifetime," I said jokingly as I gave a small cheer cause I had found the scoop.

" Hmmm."

"Can I see some pictures of your family?" He asked accepting the bowl of ice cream.

"Yea," I said glad to he understood my need to rehash the past.


	7. Chapter 7: Between me and you nc17

Title: Murphy girls: Irish Girls Are Crazy

Author: Ladie

Contact: NC-17

Pairing: Dom/Letty Vince? Leon? Jesse? Mia/Brian

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from TFATF, and no money is being made from this story. I have no rights to the pictures included with the story, and no money is being made with those either. I do however own all of the Murphy's so no thieving.

Feedback: Pretty Please

Archive: Certainly, just let me know

Summary: When a family tragedy brings Fallon Murphy to Los Angeles, her life is turned upside down in a way she had never imagined. Has she found the new home she's been searching for or will the fun wear off.

A/n: I'm Irish, so no offense to anyone else that shares my heritage, I just happen to think we're a crazy lot. : Smiles:

Chapter 7: Between me and you

_**Now every little thing that we do (that we do)**_

_**Should be between me and you (me and you)**_

_**The freaky things that we do (that we do)**_

_**Let's keep between me and you (me and you)**_

_**Cause every little thing that we do (that we do)**_

_**Should be between me and you (me and you)**_

_**The freaky things that we do (that we do)**_

_**Let's keep between you, and me ba-byyy**_

Keely

A bottle of rum later I found myself in the kitchen with Vince. Looking up at him seductively I smiled drunkenly. I didn't know about him, but I was quickly approaching the more than buzzed stage. Leaning against him for pleasure as well as support I smiled as he ran a hand through my hair, and gently down my bruised check. I was seeing a different side of Vince tonight, and I liked it. It was like there was another man living in that gorgeous body; only he never let any one see him. Leaning against the counter to look up at him I froze, caught in the glacial blue lasers that were his eyes. Almost as if slow motion I watched as I found myself kissed, or was it kissing Vince.

Not sure who had kissed whom first I found myself being lead upstairs . Kissing feverishly in the hallways I growled in the back of my throat as he pinned me to the door of his bedroom, lifting me up to wrap my legs around his waist. Feeling just how excited he was I rocked my hips smiling evil when I produced an answering growl from the ole coyote himself. Allowing him to carry me in to his room I found myself laughing as he threw me on the bed, and shed his clothes in a flurry of motion. Curling my finger I gestured him toward me, anxious to run my hand over the well-defined chest that was calling my name. Feeling empowered by the shudder that coursed through his entire bodywhen I licked his nipple I smiled up in to his passion filled eyes.

"You like that?" I whispered huskily as I slowly made my way down the rest of his torso.

"Oh yea," he said making me smile as he took a moment to lean over and turn on the stereo system that sat next to his bed, and press play.

Turning the tables he pulled me toward him quickly adding my shirt to the mess of clothes that littered his floor.

"This would look so much better over there too," He whispered unlatching my bra with a practiced hand that should have driven me from the room screaming.

Gasping as he proceeded to lave my breasts with his rough tongue I curled my fingers in his chronically tussled hair.

"Vince, I need more!" I demanded squirming until he had freed me of my jeans. Calming as the cool air caressed my hot skin I smirked at the song that came on I pulled his body down the bed further, and slid to my knees.

_**Now every little thing that we do (that we do)**_

_**Should be between me and you (me and you)**_

_**The freaky things that we do (that we do)**_

_**Let's keep between me and you (me and you)**_

His whispered _Oh God _of anticipation made my center throb, and I couldn't help but inhale the musky smell that was sweat, and Vince as I slowly unzipped the button of his jeans. Ever so careful of his manhood I tugged the jeans from his lithe form, and cupped his overly sensitive balls in my hand. Starring at the practically pulsing vein that rein up the center of his erection I licked my thumb before making slow circular motions that caused his cock to jump. Deciding to end the torture for both of us I moaned as his cock filled my now watering mouth.

"Oh Shit!" He said grabbing the back of my head as I began a slow and steady motion up, and down.

Slurping I closed my eyes as I focused all my attention on sending him in to the white-hot heat we were headed for.

"I'm gonna come," he managed to gasp out before spilling his warm seed down the back of my throat.

Unashamed I grinned as I swallowed, and crawled my way up to meet his lips. Not stopping to question the actions that were so unlike me I gave myself over to him as he flipped me on to my back and kissed his way down to my navel. Teasing me as he slid his finger under my damp panties and slid a finger in to my moist center. Less than fifteen minutes later I was clutching the sheets in my fists and screaming like I was giving birth as my body was rocked with the best orgasm I had experienced in my life. Unsure what had gotten in to me tonight I waited till Vince had passed out before gathering my clothing, and making my way back to the party after a quick stop at the bathroom to freshen up. Staying a while longer to avoid suspicion I made my way next door.

: What the fuck was had I been thinking! I wondered mentally yelling at myself.

I was never promiscuous, or slutty, and that had pretty much qualified as both. Shaking my head I swore softly at the sight of Leon's yellow Skyline parked in the Driveway. So much for picking Fals' brain tonight, I wanted to lie in bed next to her so she could tell me I had done nothing wrong, and these things happened. She'd always been the one person in my life who could always make things better, and it looked like I'd have to share her now.

Leon

Waking slowly I took a minute to organize my thoughts. I was at Fallon's house lying on the couch, we must have fallen asleep on. Wondering what had woken me from my slumber I smiled as Keely carefully made her way in. She must have had a lot more to drink after I left judging by the swagger she had going on.

"Sorry, I was trying not to wake you guys," She whispered softly.

"S 'Okay, I wasn't sleeping that hard anyway," I said pausing to massage the crick that was developing in my neck.

"Just take her to her room, first door on the left," She said gesturing for me to follow her down the hallway.

Scooping up Fallon's small frame I smiled at her sigh of contentment. At least she could find peace in her sleep. I had spent the past few hours pouring over pictures of her family, and seeing just how deeply her parents' death had cut.

"Here's your stop. I'll see you in the morning Leon, thanks for taking care of my cousin, and if you hurt her, I'll do worse than hurt you myself I'll call her big brother, now sleep tight," She said grinning as she headed further down the hall with a quick wave.

"No pressure," I muttered lifting Fallon higher in my arms, as I bent to turn the doorknob.

Laying her on her back I slipped off her shoes, and pants wanting her to be comfortable, but not pissed. I had seen her anger, and I had no desire to be on the receiving end of it any time soon, if ever. Debating on wither I should stay or leave I paused as I heard her mutter my name.

"What baby?" I asked leaning over to hear her sleep heavy comment.

"Stay?"

"Okay," I said, and just like that I knew we were an item.

Stripping down to my boxers I curled my body around her warmth, it felt so good to be going to bed with someone, and wanting them to actually be there in the morning. Most night I went to sleep praying the girl would have removed herself by the time I woke up, and having a back up plan if she was too deluded to understand she was a one nighter. Inhaling the sweet and earthy scent that I had come to associate with Fallon I let my self-drift off to sleep.

Fallon

Squinting my eyes against the bright light that bled in to the cracked blinds I tried to identify the source that had woken me. Gasping at the foreign feeling I blushed as I looked down and my eyes met the top of Leon's dark head.

"What are you doing!" I gasped pulling away as I clamped my legs firmly closed and scooted up towards the head of the bed.

" What's wrong?" Leon asked making me blush harder.

"I- I- just, no one has ever done that to me before," I said refusing to met his eyes. I was twenty-one, of course I should have experienced that by now.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked making me want to die. No way would Leon want some young girl who had no clue about what to do when it came to the bedroom.

"Yes."

"Fallon," He said abandoning his position on the floor to sit beside me on the bed.

Refusing to look at him I held my breath as I waited for the gentle let down to come.

"Kelsey," he said gently lifting my chin up to meet his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with being a virgin, from the first day I met you I knew you were special, and that you weren't like anyone I had ever met before."

"All this means is you're going to be mine completely," he said almost scaring me with his intensity, and conviction.

"I got myself a good girl this time."

"Its ok if we just make out?" I asked not wanting to tell him I had been waiting because I was a good Irish Catholic girl who wanted to wait till she was married.

"That's fine Fallon Kelsey Murphy," He said making me smile.

"Leon… I'm waiting till I'm married," I said wondering how he would react. I knew he liked sex, cause I had heard all about his whoring days.

"Ok," he said kissing me into silence as he laid me back on the bed.

"You did say we could make out," he pointed out making me laugh as he slid his hand underneath my shirt.

"And I'll wait as long as you want Fallon, but I'm telling you now, I want to taste that Irish cream you have, and before to long, I am going to make you scream out my name while you come on my face."

Eyes wide I gaped at the man laying on top of me, I had gotten myself involved with one freaky motherfucker, but damn was he fine.


End file.
